What does the hacker say?
by Captianawesome
Summary: Lucifer is being tormented by a hacker, but what will happen when they meet? Better than it sounds! rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

"NO! nononononononono NO!"

"Urushihara! Stop yelling this instant!"

"But Ashiya! I've been hacked!"

"Hacked?" Maou crawled over to the computer where Lucifer was yelling at it.

"What do you mean, 'hacked'?"

"I _mean_, somebody is better than me-" "wouldn't be a first." "Shut up Ashiya! And they have been messing with me!"

"Hmm…what do you mean?" Maou asked, staring in confusion at the screen.

"Somebody has been bidding on things at the last second, so I don't get them, deleting my files, and leaving me stupid messages! He EVEN changed my screensaver!"

"Well," Ashiya came over to inspect it too, "how do you know it is a man? Perhaps it is a female?"

Lucifer scoffed "psshhh, yea right Ashiya, a woman couldn't pull something like this off-"

"I heard that."

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Twenty minutes later found the three demons huddled in a corner, an old shirt thrown over the monitor, and the microphone in an udon box hidden under the sink.

"Well, that was terrifying."

"Yea Lucifer, who did you piss-off?"

"ME?!" he screamed, despite Ashiya's warning, "_SHE_ just appeared out of nowhere and started messing with me! She even called me a demon!"

That made Maou stop. "A demon?" he rubbed his chin. "Maybe she knows about us then? Or just insulting you."

"Which isn't hard to do~"

"Ashiya!"

"Hmmm…" Lucifer hummed to himself, getting an idea. "Maybe I can track her… won't be easy tho." He crawled back over to the computer and took the shirt off.

"It would take less time though if I had some actual sustenance-"

"Of course!" said Maou.

"My lord!" exclaimed Ashiya.

"I'll be right back with your extra large- pork bowl!"

**Well, there is the first chapter of my new story! **

**I know, I haven't forgotten my old ones, I'm just having a lot of WrITeRs BLocK!**

**So, please r&r, makes my day! ;)**

**And if you have any suggestions where any of the stories should go, I'm free to good suggestions! Just PM me!**

**-Captain **


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer spent days non-stop trying to outsmart and track down this girl, but no matter how hard he tried, she out-witted him every time.

"Damnit!" he cried out. "What is _with_ this lady?!"

Maou just glanced sideways at him from where he was propped against the wall reading.

"Why are you so obsessed over this Lucifer?"

"She makes me mad! Gah! I've never met her and I already hate her!"

Knock knock knock. "Hello?!"

"I'll get it."

Ashiya moved towards the door, wiping off his hands on his apron.

Opening the door, he was greeted by a messenger girl, wearing a hat, and a shoulder bag. She smiled up at him, big blue eyes shining.

"Hiya!" she said, sweeping her tawny red bangs out of her face. "I have a delivery for a Mr.. Um…" she looked back in her bag and pulled out an envelope attached to a small package.

"A Mr. Urushihara!"

"Huh?" Lucifer replied dumbly at hearing his name.

Ashiya smiled at the teenager.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and give it to him."

The girl took a pen out from behind her ear and handed him a clipboard.

After signing for the package, she handed it over and left. "Pleasure to meet you sir!" she threw over her shoulder.

"A pleasure to meet you as well!"

Ashiya watched from the window as the little girl sped away on her bike.

Lucifer rose up to his feet, and walked over to where Ashiya stood, but the bike had already turned the corner.

Ashiya wordlessly handed Lucifer the package, and went back to his cooking work.

Lucifer then walked lazily back to his computer and sat down. On the inside though, he was warily cautious and excited.

'_Huh, who would send ME a package? And I don't remember ordering anything recently…unless!'_

He tore open the brown paper-wrapped box, and pulled out a new game for his game console. "WHAT?!"

Ashiya almost dropped the food that he was now making, and stomped over to him.

"What is it Lucifer?!"

Said demon general held up the game.

"So?"

"SO.. This was what she had snipped away from me on the auctions!"

Ashiya picked up the gaming card and turned it over in his hand before handing it back to Lucifer.

"Was there anything left in the box?" he asked, leaning down to look inside.

"Umm…" Lucifer looked back inside of the package. "Nope. Oh! Wait just a sec."

He opened the letter that had come with it, and read it aloud,

_Dear Darkangel245,_

_It has been fun playing with you! ;) It is good to find somebody else to almost match my hacking skills! Enjoy the game!_

_ -TheRedWolf_

"Darkangel245?"

"Yea, my user name."

"Somebody used your name?" Maou came over to stand next to Ashiya.

"No! On the internet, you use a different name, mostly to protect your identity."

"Well, obviously it wasn't very good, considering she had it delivered TO YOUR HOUSE."

Lucifer dropped his head onto the table with an audible –thud!-. "Crap, I'm dead."

Everybody went back to what they were doing-

"WAIT! DID SHE SAY ALMOST?!"

A few days went by, and all Lucifer could think about was this girl.

'_Hmm, could just be spam, or Emi! Naw, she isn't cool enough to pull this off. TheRedWolf huh?'_

He couldn't search her username again, or the browser would just _close_.

"Gah!"

Lucifer flunked onto his back and rubbed his eyes with the balls of his hands.

'_Why me why me why me?!'_

Knock-" Hello?"

Lucifer was too busy sitting under his emo-cloud to notice the messenger girl at the door.

He nearly hit the roof tho when a package with another envelope attached fell onto his stomach.

"Gah! What the hell is wrong with you Ashiya?!"

"Well, maybe if you weren't so rude as to sign your own delivery forms, this wouldn't happen."

Still laying or the floor, he looked at the package now resting on his belly.

"Huh"

Maou crawled over and Ashiya sat down beside him.

Lucifer opened the package, but the only thing in there was a picture of… HIM?!

Lucifer sat shocked as Maou and Ashiya ran around and shut every curtain, window and door, locking them all.

"What-why-HOW did she get that photo?!

The purple-haired 'teenager' sat shocked. "She obviously hacked into the security cameras outside."

They looked down at the picture to get a closer look…

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

"Shut up guys!"

The picture showed a lazy Lucifer stuffing his face full of pork-bowl and talking, looking absolutely stupid.

"Is it bad that I want to meet this person even badly now?" Maou laughed even harder.

"But… I hacked into those security cameras to keep us a guard on our stronghold!"

The laughing stopped. Maou picked the letter up off of the floor.

Opening it, he read out-

"'_Idiot_

_Darkangel_

_Lucifer_

_ashiyasAnIdiot _"hey!"

_Try to hack this…._'

Lucifer, what are these?"

Lucifer had gone pale (er) and stared blankly ahead.

"I-ii-impossible…"

"What?" yelled Ashiya, still pissed off.

"Those are my passwords to…to… everything!"

**Ok, so please tell me your thoughts! **

**PLEASE! **

**Oh, and I uploaded some pic's of this story to deviant art, and I'll share the link soon, until then, enjoy!**

**-Captain. **


	3. Chapter 3

"I could have sworn I have seen that girl before…"

Murmured Ashiya.

"I don't care! I just need to find out who she is and why she is doing this."

Lucifer was typing away again.

"Hiya."

"GAHHH!"

Lucifer yelled out and scooted far away from the computer.

"Hahaha! Don't be frightened. _Yet_."

"Who are you and what the hell do you want kid?!"

"I am NOT a Kid! And neither are you, demon general Lucifer!"

The room paused. Maou came over to the computer, using his Satan voice.

"What do you want."

"Hah! I knew it! Dark lord Satan is here too! Wow. I knew this _'internet'_ stuff would be easier than hunting you guys out!"

"You did not answer his question!" screamed Ashiya.

"Alsiel! It's so wonderful to hear your happy voice again!"

Lucifer was getting pissed. Clacking into his computer for a few more minutes, he grew frustrated, and threw his hands up into the air.

"Gahrg… Why can't I track you!?"

"Oh, don't worry Lucifer… you will see me soon enough. You have already. ;) ."

I hopped off of my bike, and walked into the little hole under an overpass, where I was currently residing. I would usually go to the library to use the computer, but today, I was just _too_ tired.

I took off my hat and my bag, filled with pictures of my comrades from Enta Isle.

'_I thought he might at least remember my voice.' _

When Lucifer was cast out of heaven, I watched over him. He had been a Good friend of mines. When they found out I was still tracking him though, they banished me as well. I went to the Dark Lord Satan, and asked to join his army. He agreed, and personally taught me the ways of magic, assigning me then under, as he was now called., Demon General Lucifer.

Lucifer had been happy to see me, but in the end, I ended up falling to a human's blade, purely by chance, mind you, but Lucifer was busy in his own fight, as the gate was opened by some of our enemies, as they tried to retreat. He said he was going to come back for me, but as he left, I knew I didn't have much time, not with the damn fires we had started spreading across the fields.

I pushed myself up, and used the rest of my strength to push myself through the gate.

When I woke up, I was here.

I sneezed, remembering the cold, drawing myself out of my flashbacks. It was fun messing with Lucifer. It was hard for me _No_t to jump him when I saw him again. And may I just say, he was _rockin'_ those shorts.

Shivering and sneezing again, I unleashed my blood-red wings, and let them fold around me, letting the soft and warm feathers keep me warm.

"Well, maybe the next time she comes, we can corner her-" "or just not be jerks and ask her politely where she is delivering those packages from. Right, Ashiya?"

"I'm sorry my lord, but she probably picks them up from the post office, and then just delivers them here, not from the actual person herself."

'Sigh', Maou sat down, chin in hand. "still, I knew I know her from somewhere. She kind of reminds me of Akai-"

"Don't say that name."

They looked over to Lucifer, but he had frozen back to them sitting at his computer. His knuckles here white as he clenched them into balls on his knees.

"Never….. Say _that name."_

Ashiya looked like he was about to protest, but Maou put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ashiya, let's go to the store real quick. I forgot something today." He gave Ashiya a look, and they both walked out of the door.

Only Maou could hear Lucifer's sobs.


	4. Chapter 4

_ "Lucifer!" _

_I turned my head sharply to my right, seeing familiar red wings racing towards me. _

"_Akai kaze! Oh my gods, how are you here?!" _

_I held my friend in my arms as she told me the whole story, falling from heaven, learning magic, coming to me…_

_Lucifer!_

_I could see her running up to me, blood on her face, wings and armor._

"_Sir, general, the castle is secured, the humans have fully surrendered!"_

"_Hmm, good. We burn everything."_

"_Yes sir!" she raced out and told all my forces my words, to burn everything!_

_When she came back, I wiped some of the blood from her chin with my finger._

"_I trust this is somebody else's?"_

"_Duh. He had a hand over my mouth. Foul human. So I had to bite him!"_

_I laughed with her, and stood next to her as we watched the field's crops burn._

"_Lucifer!"_

_I turned to see Aka run through with a sword._

"_NOO!"_

_I flew back as quick as I could, killing the human man._

_She collapsed into my arms, blood dribbling out and down her chin. _

"_Stop! Hang in there Aka. Stay with me!"_

"_Sir! General Lucifer! The gate has been opened, they are retreating!"_

"_Stop them, now!"I screamed to my soldier._

"_Go."_

"_Huh?"_

_I looked down at her dying form._

"_Go. They need you."_

_I held her as tight as I possibly could. _

"_I will come back for you, I promise." _

"_Goodbye."_

_When I returned, she was not there. I always presumed her dead, and have blamed myself since. _

"Hey."

I woke up with a huge startling, bumping my head on my make-shift udon-box-Shelter.

"What?" I winced, hearing how hoarse my voice sounded. I could even feel how sticky my face was from my tears last night.

"I have to go to work, but another package was on the doorstep when we came back. You were already asleep though. Here you go."

He handed Lucifer the box, and walked away.

Lucifer looked at the box, and threw it to the other side of the room, crawling back into his shelter.

Several days passed like this. He wouldn't come out to eat most of the time.

Packages arrived every night, and Lucifer would just ignore him. His computer was always alarming, telling him of all his new messages, until he shut it off, too.

Pov skip lol

I looked through the messages on his email. He hadn't answered any of them.

From what I had seen to, he had opened none of his packages.

If he reacted to my name –_almost_.- being said like this, would coming to him be A good idea?

I rested my head in my hand, arm on the table.

"You should try talking to him again."

"Ma-Maou-sama!" I looked up sharply to see him standing above me where I sat on the small table at the back of the street café.

"How…how did you find me?!"

He looked at me funny, and then said, "I taught you how to use magic, did you honestly think that I wouldn't find you?"

I was expecting to be scolded, but instead, he looked…kind?

"Satan… you look different."

"Do not be mistaken, I am still the dark lord, but some things have come to light, and I would like to see where this path leads."

He looked down at me then, and I nodded back.

"Would you like to sit?" I scootched over, and he sat down.

I told him the whole story, of when I fell, to coming here, to finding Lucifer.

"You know…" he said, after I had recounted my whole story, by which time I was nearly in Tears, "he never was the same. He always blamed himself. Why didn't you seek him out sooner though?"

I stared up at him, shocked.

"Did you see what happened just at the mention of my _almost_ name? How do you think he would react to me if I just _waltzed_ through the door.?!"

At the door-

"I can't believe I'm going to waltz right through the fucking door…"

"Nah, you're going to be fine. Yeah, but what were in all of those boxes?"

"Ugh, some of my feathers. I thought it would gradually give him hope and some clues to find me."

"You pull out your feathers? I mean, I know they exploded, but-!"

He looked almost comical, semi-panicking.

"Oh calm down! It hurts some, _(yeah, a whole friggin' LOT!)_ but it's an angel thing."

"Right, well, here we go then!"

Maou opened the door to his small strong hold. I could feel his presence along with the two high demon generals. I slipped off my shoes, and looked at where I could see purple hair.

"Lucifer! We have a guest!"

Mumble…..

"Hey! Get up!"

"Mpb…go away…. Too tired…"

"Oi!" Maou kicked the udon-box-shelter, and a screaming demon general cursed from inside.

"Akai kaze is-"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!"

"Why can't he say my name?"


	5. Chapter 5

….

Silence.

Forever.

I was concerned. I think I just broke him.

"Lucifer."

"NO! Go AWAY!"

"Huh?"

"Maou… if you think making an illusion of her will help, you are DEAD WRONG! If you _dare _try to make an illusion of her, I'll-!"

"Lucifer! Calm down, it's me baka! Look at me…_please_."

He froze, crawling out of the boxes.

"How?" he trembled, and I could see tears fall to the floor from where he was kneeling.

"I went through the gate…"

"This isn't possible…"

"Open the package." Says Maou, throwing one in front of Lucifer.

He jumps up, and then slowly reaches for the package, tearing open the brown paper wrapping.

He drops the box, hands falling back to his sides. Spine rigid and still facing away from her.

A single glowing red feather floated to the ground. One of _Her_ feathers.

"I-it…it _is_ you…"

He fell to the floor, sobbing and shaking.

It hurt my hearts, watching him like this. This demon angel had happily slaughtered people, burned down villages. To see him.. So vulnerable.._Crying_… because of _me_.

I slowly approached where he was weeping, and knelt next to him. I laid my hand gently on his shoulder, and smoothed his wrinkled white and purple shirt.

"You're real. You're alive. You're real…!"

"He just can't process this." Maou said, coming over to me.

"I know," I mumbled out, "I was the same when I learned _he_ was alive!"

A hand suddenly grabbed my stilled wrist, and yanked me to the floor. I felt lean, but _strong_ arms around me, one on the back of my head, holding it into his shoulder, and the other around my waist. Black and purple wings suddenly enveloped me, mingling with my now unbridled red ones.

He was still _trembling_, eyes shut tight. We lay on the ground a while longer, just hugging each other.

"I thought you were dead." He mumbled into my red hair. "I thought you were gone. From me, forever."

"Hah! You know, that I will never ever leave you! Who will I have to play with and annoy?!"

He laughed a shaky laugh. "Yea. I guess so. It's Really you." He sat up, pulling me up with him.

He opened his eyes, but kept them trained on the ground. "Gomen… it's just hard for me to get a grip on this…"

"It's okay Lucifer." He started crying again at his name leaving my red lips.

"You shouldn't see me like this!" he said, clutching into my shirt, and burying his face into my neck.

"It's alright. You are ok. It's going to be a little bit better now. I'm back. I'm not going to leave you." I slipped my hand into one of his, holding it tight and caressing my thumb over the back of his shaky one.

He chuckled,

"A-aa-after all Th-this time…y-you still re-r-remembered?"

"_AKA!" _

_Lucifer rushed into the medical tent, where I lay among the wounded. A spell from a Lesser demon had miss-fired, and blown a good chunk out of my leg. It was getting really swollen. _

"_What is she doing in here?! Her wounds will get infected with the sicknesses!"He looked around, where other demons were coughing and bleeding, all infected. He knew how fast these things could spread. _

"_Yes sir, we know general, but there was no place else to put her! We can not move her until morning!" the lower healing demons said._

"_Then take her to my chambers-tent! Well, what are you waiting for? NOW!" _

_They picked me up, and carried me to my Generals tent._

_They lay me down on his cot, and then left._

_He let his face drop, and pulled up a stool next to me. He sat with me the whole night. Holding my hand, so I would be safe._

"_I'm going to take you to Alsiel in the morning. He knows a _lot_ more about healing than these idiots! One day, I will remind you of this! And you better return the favor!"_

_We laughed. _


	6. Chapter 6

"Maou~San! I hope-!"

Chiho froze beside Ashiya as she walked in to see a REALLY pretty girl sitting at the table, drinking tea with Urushihara and Maou-san. She had tawny-brown hair, and bright red bangs. She wore a silver long-sleeved shirt, with three red patches on each arm. Her legs were covered in blue jeans, and she sported sky-blue converses.

"i-i-iiiiiiii-."

"Crap, not again!"

Ashiya fainted backwards, falling into the dark hallway.

Chiho snapped out of her mini-stroke, and rushed to his side.

"Ashiya! Ashiya-san! _ASHIYA-SAN_!"

-twelve minutes later. –

They all sat at the dingy little table in the center of the room, as Maou filled in everybody. (Leaving out the sobbing Lucifer.) .

"So…" Chiho started, "you are from Enta Isla too?"

"Yes. I'm vice General Akai kaze, I served under General Lucifer."

"It's nice to meet you-"

Chiho went to extend her hand for a shake, but Akai flinched back hard, almost bumping into Lucifer who had been sitting next to her. Lucifer wrapped an arm around her back to keep her from falling. When she returned to her original sitting-position, however, he did not remove it from her lower back.

"Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean to offend you! I just-"

"No, no_, I'm_ sorry Chiho-chan, I just need to get used to this world is all. You see, we aren't used to being touched by _humans_, unless in _battle_."

Lucifer looked at her from the corner of his eye.

_-"AKA!_

_-"Go. They need you._

_-I'll come back for you. I promise…_

_-General, we can't find her anywhere._

_-"Well KEEP SEARCHING!" _

Lucifer shook his head slightly, trying to erase the memories from his mind.

"Are you ok, Urushihara-san?" Chiho asked, looking at him.

"Yea, I'm fine."

Humpf…

They all looked to Ashiya who had been dragged into the room and left on the floor. (Lol)

"What….. Maou-sama!" he jumped up and then fell to the ground before him.

"Maou-sama! Forgive my weakness! I'm so sorry that I fainted! I am a horrible person! I do not deserve to be in your presence! Sorrysorrysorry-!"

"ALRIGHT! Ashiya Enough!"

"Alright, sorry. I just thought that I saw…!"

He looked over at Aka and Fainted again. They didn't even wince when his body hit the floor.

"He fainted again…" said Chiho-chan.

"mhmm." Said Aka, as she took another sip of her tea.

"But… _why_?" she asked again, looking to Maou.

"Akai kaze was thought to be dead in battle."

Maou saw the hand Lucifer placed on her back move to around her waist.

"It's not something we need to go into now." Lucifer said, making his hold on Aka tighten.

Chiho looked at Lucifer, then to Aka, then to the arm around her waist. Then to Lucifer. Then to Aka-

"AAAWWWWHHH! I _get_ it now! You guys are a _couple_!" Chiho screamed, and jumped up with a goofy anime-smile planted on her bright face.

"What?!"

"What?!"

"Would make a lot of sense…"

"Shut up Maou!"

"Shut up Maou!"

**O my Gosh! Thank you to all of my fellow Hataraku Maou-sama fans! **

**I checked this morning and had like… 5 views, come back to night and BAMM! 49 views! Amazing yes!**

**Please don't forget to review! Guest who reviewed made me release all of these chapters! This one's for you buddy!**

**Love and hugs**

**-Captain. **


	7. Chapter 7

"What?! Me.. And _Her?_!"

"Him and _me_…whu.._Huh_!?"

"Chi-chan… I think you broke them…" said Maou, trying to hide his smile behind his little tea cup.

Both angels kept stuttering ad blushing, looking in different directions.

"She's my subordinate." Said Lucifer. Looking to one side of the room.

"And he's my General. It would not be appropriate."

Akai said, and then looked to the side towards the door. The sun was starting to set, and she would want to get back into her little home before nightfall. The last thing she needed was for Lucifer to see where she had been living. That wouldn't be good.

"It's getting late, I should get going." She went to get up, and Lucifer stood with her. She looked at him strangely, and then to the hand that had released her middle section, and moved to her hand.

"Umm… Lucifer?" she asked, looking at him questioningly.

"I'm going with you. I thought I made that clear already. I'm not losing you again." He said nonchalantly. Akai felt a warm heat rise up into her chest cavity. He was so bold, to just to this, like he owned her. '_Well, technically he __is__ your General_.' But she pushed away that thought. He couldn't help but feel safe with his hand on hers. But, it still just _wouldn't do_ for him to follow her everywhere. Especially is he _saw_ where she was, _'living'_ currently.

Chi-chan finally broke the silence that had accumulated.

"Uhm.. But… I thought you weren't supposed to leave the apartment NEET."

Maou coughed and laughed at Chi-chan's statement.

"Gah! Why does everybody treat me like this! Damn!" Lucifer screamed, having a mini-tantrum. Akai giggled to, trying to hide it behind her hand, but failing.

"_What_!? You _Too_!? Oh _come on_!"

"It doesn't matter. Nobody's going anywhere."

Everybody looked at Maou.

"Why would you say that?" Said Akai.

"I will not have one of my vice-generals living under an overpass!"

"What?!" yelled Lucifer, "That's where you were?! No wonder I couldn't track you. Why were you there?!"

"I didn't exactly have anywhere else to go!" She yelled back.

"You could have come to me! Why didn't you come to me?!" Lucifer was mad now.

"Well," she started, "for one, I don't appreciate being _Yelled at_, two, if you had reacted like that around other people" he flinched " that wouldn't have been a pretty sight at all now would it! And three, I didn't know if you even still remembered me!"

"How could I not remember you?!"

"You didn't recognize my voice! Over the internet, or when I CAME TO YOUR DAMN HOUSE TO DELIVER YOU A PACKAGE PERSONALLY!"

She ripped her hand from his, turned on her heel, and marched straight for the door. But before she could even make more than about three steps, he had grabbed onto both of her upper arms, and pulled her in front of him, and shook her.

"You would still rather live under a bridge than be with me? YOU KNEW WHERE I WAS, SO WHY DIDN'T YOU COME TO ME?!"

She could see the tears starting to well up in his eyes. But she was past the point of no return now, and she would not relent.

"Leave me alone Lucifer."

He stared at her shocked. It was as if her few nearly whispered words had been yelled, and the room had gone quiet.

"Wha-"

"No! You _promised_ remember?! So why was it me that had to come and find _you_?!"

Cliffie! Muahahahaha!

Thanks to you topshelfpenguin, I hope that this is better!

PLEASE REVIEW! PLZ!

-love and hugs

Captain


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, the room concaved into silence.

"No." said Maou

"'_No_', what?" laid Lucifer.

He was still staring at Akai, who was still looking at the floor.

"I know how this would end." He said looking to the two of them seriously.

"She was going to stomp out of the door, Lucifer complain and yell, Ashiya wake up and kill him, and then we _all_ go out to find her, and _he_ finds her, and _get ready for the drama_! Confesses his lo-"

"_Alright! ALRIGHT! I'll STAY!"_

"Horary! I'll make us some food!" Chi-chan yells, smiling and going over to the fridge.

*A few minutes later had them all sitting around the table.

They each had a side of the table. Chi-chan was happily munching away, talking to Maou-san about work. He was enjoying the conversation, and participating, but in his head, he was always watching those other two.

"_H..ha….how did you find me?" she asked, lying on the ground face-up and spread-eagled. She panted heavily, and looked up at me then as I came to stand beside her._

"_I am not the leader of hell for nothing! Now", he offered his clawed hand, and helped her up. Her body instantly SCREAMED to be put back down, but she refused, and didn't say a peep about her internal suffering. "- you need to balance your emotions. There is a cantaphone inside of your mind right now."_

"_Huh?" she asked dumbly, as he turned around to the other side of the room._

"_Your muscles are the strings, sliding over one another, creating a very high-strung, squealing noise." _

_I could see the imagery in my mind. …_

"_The percussion, your heart, how it thunders throughout everything else, drowning out most of the other noises. And then, your lungs. The winds. '_Go figure'_._

"_However.-"_

_She suddenly turned to see his arm raised behind her, red spells swirling out behind it._

"_-when you focus on that, your enemy has time to STRIKE!"_

__I see we had had the same flashback. Wincing, I went back to the conversation at –hand.

Akai's pov. –

"_-when you focus on that, your enemy has time to STRIKE!"_

I knew he was reading my emotions through my body language. He had taught me that as well.

"_You're tense." _

_Satan said, walking up besides me. I continued to look over the field, where Lucifer was training and sparring with some of his demons._

_I winced, ever so slightly, when the lizard headed creature snapped his jaws around Lucifer's arm, and threw him into the air. He unfolded his wings though, and dive-bombed the lizard shooting three spells. _

_I watched as the purple swirling –circles launched their way towards him, throwing him back. I nearly sighed in relief when I saw Lucifer put a foot down on the lizard-mans-chest, pointing a hand at him. He had won. He helped the thing/lizard up, patted him on the back, and then motioned for another to come over. _

"_Your jugular is pulsing, along with your neck, and where your clavicle meets your shoulder." Satan said, laying a large clawed hand on my shoulder, thumb pushing it down, and hand pushing down on my clavicle, fingers splayed out across my neck. _

"_Your arm is locked up, as if you are about to cast a spell at any moment. You need to be calm. At least, your body needs to be. It's all about deception, in _every_ way _possible_."_

He knew I was tense. As I sat next to Lucifer, I couldn't just stop the tug-of-war-raging on in my mind. To Crawl over to Lucifer and hug him, screaming how sorry I was, or to just never talk to him again. He had _yelled_ at me, although I can understand his frustration.

Man, I missed Enta Isla.

Lucifer—

I looked at her from underneath my purple bangs. She was beautiful, even as this human. Her tawny-brown hair was up in a clip, and her bangs were Bright red.

Why?

Why couldn't she see how scared and vulnerable he was around her? He wanted nothing more, almost, than to drag her into his arms and hold her close. He missed her, so much. He had locked and barricaded himself in his castle for 3 months, not even leaving then, until then Satan _Himself_ came.

I knew this was dangerous, that I could be rejected forever because of this, but I had to take the chance!...

I slipped my hand under the table and found hers. She didn't even startle, and she grasped my hand back. Neither of us knew why, but Satan himself suddenly smiled.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Now we're getting somewhere!**

**Love and hugs, **

**-Captain. **


	9. Chapter 9

It was cold at night.

Everybody (Chiho) had gone homes, but Akai. They had put the table away, and laid out their sleeping mats. All except Lucifer, who had his udon-box shelter. However, while Akai had been in the bathroom getting ready for bed and brushing her teeth ecx. There had been noises from the other room that she could not identify.

'_What the hell is he doing out there? Making all that noise. Hope it has nothing to do with me…'_

She was wrong. It _did_ have to do with her.

Lucifer had remade his little lean-to, and made it _bigger_, and gotten an extra blanket to line it with. He stood there, just looking at her, with a hand scratching the back of his purple colored head.

"It's um… kinda cold out tonight, and the weather stripping _sucks_, and I thought you might wanna… you know… share? It's warmer than the floor!" He exclaimed.

She smiled. It was a cute gesture- _'wait, did I just say CUTE?!'_- And his stuttering made it even more adorable and comical.

I walked over to him and smiled, crawling inside. Indeed, it was warmer, and much _comfier_ than the overpass, plus much less _Noisy_!

He crawled in behind me, and just laid there. I could tell he was tense, and I just knew what he wanted.

"Lucifer?"

"Yes?"

I smiled.

"Just go ahead and do it."

I could feel his smirk, as he laid his head against my shoulder, and wrapped his arms around my middle. I placed one arm under my head, and laid the other on top on his hand. His hands and skin were soft, just like I remembered. He had killed people. I had personally witnessed his rip out peoples _LUNGS_ with those hands, shoot off endless spells, hell, he even arm-wrestled Saber!

Saber was one of our troops, a spiny and thorny thing. Yelgh.

I let myself feel _warm_ in his embrace, just like floating on clouds, before we had fallen. We would lie there, watching the white wisps of clouds and the air go by in the turquoise and robin's-egg blue sky, laughing and dreaming.

I soon let the world of sleep take over me.

Akai's dream-

"_Cold. I hate the cold!" I growled as we were seizing a fortress. We were living in the snow and ice. Lucifer had been stationed here with our armies. This was one of the last standing strongholds for the humans. But it was so friggin' COLD! I hate COLD!_

_I stood diligently next to my general, as he watched the armies continue their work. It had been going on for this for 3 days now, and didn't show signs of stopping very soon._

"_You hate the cold." He said nonchalantly, not even sideways looking at me._

"_Yes." I said._

"_Here." He took off his outer jacket and caringly wrapped it around my shaking shoulders._

_It was in that moment that I realized it._

_I loved him. _


End file.
